


Good Grief!

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Haunting, Humor, M/M, Silly, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-23
Updated: 2007-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Aragorn didn't miss having a live Boromir around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Grief!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxRafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/gifts).



> For Halloween, I wrote ficlets for people who "knocked" on my virtual!door. (Final total: 12.) [](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/profile)[**foxrafer**](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/), my seventh visitor, appeared dressed as "a ghost, kind of Charlie Brown-esque." Originally posted [in the thread available here](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/344496.html?thread=2650288#t2650288), this is a slightly tidied up version.

Granted, Aragorn felt real, honest grief over the loss of Boromir. Every day he mourned the space left in his heart (and in his bed, for Arwen required her own chambers as on her mortal transformation she had developed a snore to rival a pack of rabid wargs). A myriad of tiny little things would remind him a hundred times a day how the capable Captain of Gondor would have been best-suited to remain by his side.

Not the least of these was the constant presence of Boromir's ghost.

He wasn't an irritant, per se, but he was a continual reminder of the barrier between them. Boromir would trail Aragorn everywhere, day or night, only visible to the King, utterly silent and yet impossibly present. Aragorn had been forced to learn to ignore him, even when Boromir inserted himself between King and Court, lest Aragorn's advisors think he was losing his grip on his own mind.

Boromir had appeared almost right after the Coronation had taken place, and while at first Aragorn had been overjoyed to have him back in whatever form was available, he had to admit to finding it unsettling when Boromir's phantom would perch on Arwen's chest of drawers, balefully watching as Aragorn attempted to consummate the royal marriage.

Relations with Arwen had become slightly more chilly the day after Aragorn had called out Boromir's name in bed.

The longer Boromir stayed, however, the more solid he became. One night, a full three years after his first appearance, he seemed to regain the power of speech. _Well, something approximating speech,_ Aragorn amended. It was almost more frustrating than his silence, as everything Boromir said mimicked the glottal stops that came from one of the strangely twisted and exotic horns travelling musicians oftentimes brought to the White City. He made little sense past simple noise; a constant "Wah-wah, wah-wah-wah-wah-wah."

And while Aragorn appreciated the attempts to communicate, when the solidifying spectre began softly snoring in the depths of the dark, it was time to find his undead lover a new sleeping arrangement.

He only hoped there were enough rooms in the tower to house that which was causing him such grief.


End file.
